Addict  Confession
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Spoiler 3x10    Lo que sucedió luego de la conversación que Jane tuvo con Laroche.  POV Lisbon.


Addict Confessions

Con eso del infiltrado en nuestro trabajo, Laroche solo nos iba a hacer las cosas más difíciles. Estoy preparándome mentalmente para ello. Ahora está ahí, haciéndole algunas preguntas a un Jane borracho. Quien sabe que se estarán diciendo. Yo no iba a permitir que eso sucediera, pero Jane con sus aires de valiente… allá él que se fastidie.

Veo como Laroche se levanta y se aleja.

"Que pase buenas noches agente." Me dijo seriamente.

"Buenas noches." Le dije de igual forma.

Miro hacia donde está Jane; sus brazos apoyados en la mesa, su frente también. Caminó hacia él.

"Jane, es hora de irnos."

Levanta la cabeza lentamente y me sonríe.

"Ok."

Es cierto que cuando una persona está en tragos y se queda sentado un tiempo los tragos se le suben a la cabeza más rápido. Se levanta torpemente e intenta caminar como si nada hacia el auto. Suspiro y decido ayudarlo otra vez. Tomo su brazo y lo apoyo en mis hombros, agarro su mano y camino con él hacia el coche.

Se acomoda en el asiento del pasajero. Cierro la puerta. Me dedica una sonrisa. Ladeo mis ojos.

Me monto en el auto y enciendo el motor. Veo que abre la puerta.

"Que sucede?" Pregunto.

No recibo respuesta. El se inclina lo más rápido posible y vomita en el piso, fuera del auto.

Pongo cara de horror.

"Oh. Menos alcohol en mi estomago ahora." Me dice al acomodarse nuevamente y cerrar la puerta.

Niego con la cabeza y lo llevo a su apartamento ya que no me queda de otra. Me detengo en frente de él. Ahora está peor que antes. No sé si llegará a su apartamento sin tropezar o caer. Con toda la paciencia del mundo lo ayudo a salir del auto y a caminar. Nos detenemos en la puerta.

"Llaves, Jane." Digo con seriedad.

"En…creo.. que el bolsillo…." Empieza a rebuscarse con torpeza.

Empiezo a tocar todos sus bolsillos. Las llaves estaban en el bolsillo trasero izquierdo. Acaso no le molestaban al sentarse? Que le iba a molestar con la anestesia que tenía encima. Las saco y abro la puerta. Entro con él como puedo.

"Tu cuarto?"

"Por ahí." Señala.

Lo llevo a su habitación. Se tira literalmente a la cama boca arriba. Pasa sus manos por su cara.

"Mañana amaneceré terrible." Dijo soñoliento.

"Me alegro." Digo sonriendo yo esta vez.

"Gracias, Lisbon. No habría podido llegar sin ti…" Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

"Te traigo un poco de agua?"

"Está bien."

Salgo de la habitación. Voy a la cocina y abro uno de los gabinetes. Saco un vaso de cristal. Lo enjuago en el lavaplatos. Abro la nevera y regreso a la habitación. Esta dormido, y roncando con suavidad.

Arqueo las cejas y me quedo observándolo por unos instantes. Decido ponerlo mas cómodo. Me siento en la esquina de la cama y quito uno de sus zapatos. Lo observo a ver si hubo reacción. Para nada. Esta inconsciente con tanto alcohol. Quito su otro zapato. Los coloco a los pies de la cama. Me acerco mas a él y suelto los primeros botones de su chaleco. El ladea la cabeza un poco. Noto como su respiración se acelera. Frunzo el ceño.

"No quiero hablar de eso…" Susurra.

"No quiere hablar de qué?" Pienso.

"No es que… no quiera… es que… tengo tantas cosas… malas… rondando en mi cabeza…."

Noto como una lagrima baja de su ojo derecho y pasa por la parte superior de su nariz. Su respiración sigue igual. Me preocupo un poco.

"Jane…" Coloco mi mano sobre su pecho.

"Son tantas las cosas…. en mi cabeza… que quisiera sacar… Yo… si me pongo a hablar… de…"

Lo observo y lo escucho atentamente.

"No se… no se… si voy a ser capaz… de… detenerme."

Como quisiera no estar escuchando esto. El corazón se me hace pequeño.

"Esto es bastante real…. Supongo… yo no sé… yo…" Noto y veo como su pecho sube y baja con más rapidez e intensidad.

"Jane, tranquilo." Le susurro con suavidad.

"Aun no se… qué significa. Veo… tigres… y llamas… gritos… la oscuridad... de la noche… y…" Se detiene y ahora lo que era una lágrima se ha convertido en varias.

Termino de abrir su chaleco y froto su pecho para calmarlo.

"Jane, todo está bien. Estás en tu apartamento, en tu cama. Relájate."

Mi intención era dejarlo en frente de su apartamento e irme rápidamente, pero ahora no sé cómo salir de su habitación. No puedo dejarlo así.

No veo que se calme. No está peor, pero sigue llorando dormido y hablando cosas que para mí no tienen sentido.

Me siento en el espaldar de la cama, justo a su lado. Acaricio su cabello unos minutos. Ha funcionado. Ya no habla. Su respiración se ha calmado. Parece profundamente dormido. Me levanto con suavidad de su cama, no sé porque, ya que no despertará con facilidad.

Sin embargo, siento como agarra mi mano con suavidad. Lo observo sorprendida. El abre los ojos un poco y me mira con tristeza.

"No te vayas."

Como voy a resistirme a esos ojos de cachorro abandonado…

"No me iré." Digo esta vez acostándome a su lado.

Nos quedamos en silencio ambos. Ninguno se dio cuenta de cuando se quedó dormido el otro.


End file.
